oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
King's Ransom
Walkthrough *Black Knights' Fortress *Holy Grail *Murder Mystery *One Small Favour |items = *Granite (any size) or a ring of stone *Full black armour: (full helm, platebody, and platelegs/plateskirt) *Bronze medium helmet (can be bought from Horvik in Varrock) *Iron chainbody (can be bought from Horvik in Varrock) *Telekinetic Grab runes (1 law and 1 air rune (acquired during quest)) or lockpick if on different spellbook Recommended items: *Ardougne, Falador, and Camelot teleports would be useful }} Starting out *To begin the quest, speak to Gossip outside the Sinclair Mansion. He will explain to you that the Sinclairs have packed up and left after incriminating ' as Lord Sinclair's murderer. This is, however, not the same person you proved to be guilty in Murder Mystery. Gossip will explain that one of the family members provided new evidence to prove Anna's guilt. He will then go on to explain that King Arthur and his knights disappeared at the same time as the family's departure. *Agree to investigate, and you will start the quest. *Now speak to the guard in the Sinclair Mansion garden, who suspects that the Sinclairs have something to do with the mysterious disappearance of the king of Camelot and his knights. He suspects that since Lord Sinclair gave King Arthur the castle, the disappearances may be part of a bigger plot to reclaim Camelot. The guard will explain that the Seers' Council has forbidden anyone to enter Sinclair Mansion or Camelot to investigate and so will pass on the investigation to you. Investigating *Break the window on the east side of the mansion, and you shall be inside. *Take the scrap paper from the dining room on the ground floor near the fireplace. The paper contains incomplete scribblings about Camelot. *Take the stairs up to the first-floor library, and take an address form that was never filled out, proving that the Sinclairs left for good and never intended to tell anyone where they were moving. *While in the library search the bookcases to find a black knight helm, which cannot be worn. *Return to the guard and present to him all three pieces of evidence. The guard will agree that there is enough evidence to prove bad intent towards King Arthur. He says that since he has to follow proper proceedings that he will have to wait a month before presenting the evidence. You will offer to avoid the bureaucracy. He will then recommend that you learn more about the Sinclair family history, suggesting that town gossips know much about history. Family history *Talk to Gossip. There are three options to ask. Ask all three to learn the Sinclair history. **The first two conversations are about the family history. Gossip will explain Lord Sinclair was a good friend of King Ulthas and did many good things for Kandarin. His children, however, were spoiled-rotten brats, but Gossip admits he didn't think they would commit murder. The second is about the mansion. He will explain that originally the Sinclairs lived in Camelot (then under a different name). Lord Sinclair eventually sold the castle to King Arthur and his men. They packed up and built the Sinclair Mansion. His children were furious. **The third option is about Anna. Gossip will tell you that she is in the courthouse in Seers' Village, giving a really hard time to the authorities. Gossip is positive Anna will receive a guilty verdict. *Head to the courthouse in Seers' village (south of the bank), and speak to Anna. She will say that the original murderer you suspected set her up. She will go on to explain that no one will believe her. She says the new evidence against her was forged. You will then ask her where her family has gone; she will say she does not know since she has been locked up. As you go to leave, she will make a deal to help you get into Camelot in exchange for help in receiving a not-guilty verdict. She will then hand you the criminal's thread that you found on the window in Murder Mystery. Anna will suggest that the servants may be able to provide testimony in her defence. *Return to the mansion and once again enter via the broken window. The purpose of this trip is to learn what the various servants will state during the trial. *Talk to the six servants: Pierre, Hobbes, Louisa, Mary, Donovan the Family Handyman, and Stanford. Ask each of them every possible question. **The first question will explain what happened the night of the murder. **The second question will ask if they saw the person suspected in the crime. **The third question will ask if they saw someone handling the knife. **The fourth question will ask about the thread. **The fifth question will explain how poison was used around the house. *After talking to every servant, head back to the Seers' Village courthouse and go down the stairs to begin the trial. The trial '''Note: You may leave the trial at anytime and restart. If you leave the courtroom or logout, all your progress will be lost. *During the trial, you will call witnesses by talking to the Judge and question the witness by talking to the witness. The questions you may ask correspond to those asked while in the mansion. To get a not-guilty verdict, you must rebut the evidence given by the Prosecutor: **Anna's fingerprints on the dagger **Anna having bought poison and not used it **A thread from Anna's clothing being found at the crime scene **Anna being at the scene of the crime *To successfully clear Anna of the charges, you must rebut this evidence without accidentally providing more incriminating against Anna (for example, bringing out testimony which puts Anna near Lord Sinclair's meal before he died). To do this, call the following witnesses with the following questions. Ask each the following question then ask the judge to call another witness, do not continue asking questions from the same person: **Call the Dog Handler as a witness and ask him about the poison. **Call the Butler and ask him about the dagger. **Call the Maid and ask her about what she saw the night of the murder. **Call anyone and ask about the thread to complete the case for the defence. Note: This can be the maid, you do not have to call a new person to the stand. *The judge will end the trial and ask for a verdict. The jury will provide a not-guilty verdict against Anna. At this point party balloons are released. Back to business *Speak to Anna before leaving the courtroom. She will tell you to talk to her at her cell where she will be finishing her paperwork. *You can exit the courtroom by selecting the "exit" option on the gates directly behind you. *Talk to Anna in her cell. She will go back to being rude again but will tell you how to enter Camelot. *Head to the north-east side of Camelot castle and search the statue near the temple. *You will now see a cut scene of Anna talking to David. The siblings were both responsible for Lord Sinclair's death and set you up to trap you. They will explain they have no intention to help you and suddenly Morgan Le Faye will appear. She will then knock you out with her staff. In jail *After being knocked out by Morgan Le Faye, you will wake up in a jail with Arthur's Knights and Merlin. *Speak to Merlin. He will explain that: **King Arthur has been turned to a granite statue and taken away by the Black Knights. **Both the Sinclairs and Morgan Le Faye have teamed up to destroy Arthur and reclaim Camelot castle. **The Black Knights have also agreed to help Morgan La Faye and the Sinclairs. **Morgan Le Faye has stolen the Holy Grail. Note: If you leave the jail it is possible to get back by going back to the statue outside of Camelot, or by attempting to enter the grounds of Camelot through the main gate. Freeing Merlin *Ask Merlin what to do. Follow all of the available conversations. *Reach the vent at the top of the wall opposite the jail gate. A funny animation will show Merlin escaping with the help of all the knights making a pyramid, allowing him to reach the vent. Unlocking jail *Talk to all the knights, and ask them if they have anything useful to help them escape. You will get a lot of items, such as an air rune, a law rune, an empty vial, a cooked shark, a normal log, and a bottle of vodka. *If you received a lockpick, use it on the jail lock; otherwise, use Telekinetic Grab on the guard fixing his hair outside the cell to obtain a hair clip. Use the hair clip on the lock. **You may want to just bring a lockpick if you are on Lunar Spells or Ancient Magicks. You may not receive a lockpick, and not being on the Standard Spellbook, you cannot use Telekinetic Grab on the guard. *You will need to solve a puzzle to unlock the jail lock. The puzzle very closely resembles the popular game Mastermind. Puzzle To complete this puzzle, you must set each of four tumblers to the correct height. The most foolproof way to do this (although not necessarily the quickest) is to set all tumblers to the lowest height and try the lock. If a tumbler shows a green circle, do not change that tumbler anymore. Ignore blue and red circles. For all the other tumblers, increase the height by one and try again. Continue until the lock unlocks. This method will take at most six attempts. *You will emerge on the ground floor of the Keep Le Faye. Arthur's knights will be engaged in battle with the Renegade Knights. Finding the Holy Grail *Head to the top floor and search on the table to the north. You will now have to solve a riddle (click on show riddle) and choose the correct container holding the Holy Grail. Note: The correct box is the purple one on the right. You can also kill Sir Mordred while you are there. Remark: If you choose the wrong box you will take 50 damage and be teleported outside south-west Ardougne. To continue the quest, you will have to walk back to Keep Le Faye. When you try to open the door, Morgan Le Faye will appear and will teleport you back to jail. There you do not need to solve the door puzzle again, you just have to open the door and walk back to the top floor. Freeing King Arthur *You must now free King Arthur from his stone prison. *Head to Wizard Cromperty in East Ardougne. After acquiring the Grail, you can intentionally search the table again and select an incorrect item. For the cost of 50 life points, you are teleported close to Ardougne, south-east of the Clock Tower and north-west of the Kandarin Monastery (the damage or the teleport cannot be negated through the use of the Protect from Magic prayer). *Cromperty will explain you need to free King Arthur like you did the girl during One Small Favour, although this time you also need to unravel Morgan's spell. He will give you an animate rock scroll you will need to use on King Arthur once you have both the Holy Grail and some granite in your inventory. Note: If you have the scroll in your bank, you will not get another. You will still need to talk to the wizard, though. *To actually get to King Arthur you will need have a bronze med helm, iron chainbody, black platebody, black platelegs or black plateskirt, and black full helmet. *Equip the bronze med helm and iron chainbody and enter the Black Knights' Fortress through the Guards' door. *'Once you are inside the fortress', put on your black equipment and push the wall in front of the entrance. You cannot push the wall if you are not wearing full black armour. *Climb down the ladder and you will see King Arthur's statue. Use the free option. Note: You can use a ring of stone. *Talk to King Arthur, and give him the guard uniform (bronze helm and iron chain). *Return to Camelot, and speak to King Arthur to finish the quest and receive your reward. Reward * 1 quest point * 33,000 experience * 5,000 experience * Antique Lamp granting 5,000 experience to any skill level 50 or above * Access to the Knight Waves Training Grounds miniquest * Ability to choose Camelot as your respawn location, and other rewards, after defeating Lancelot in Knight Waves Training Grounds miniquest. * A more durable lockpick called Hair clip that does not work on 'some' chests, can break in jiggig chests. * Ability to use the Chivalry & Piety prayers - after the Knight Waves Training Grounds miniquest is completed. * Ability to play the Court Cases minigame in the courthouse at Seers' Village. Music unlocked *Knightmare *Lore and Order Required for Completing *Nomad's Requiem *Seers' Village Diary Hard Tasks *While Guthix SleepsWhile Guthix Sleeps Trivia *After you break the window in the east of Sinclair Mansion, to climb through it the option is still "Break". *On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message: I object! No spoilers will be released until one day's term has been served. *The demand on black armour was so high that free and member worlds were sold out. Many members were paying up to 100k for full sets. *During the update the Party Room was moved from Seers' Village to Falador to make room for the courthouse. *If you talk to Merlin after the quest, he will give you a hair clip as a memory of the adventure. *When in jail, Sir Tristram is playing with a baseball; This is a reference to the movie ''The Great Escape'' with Steve McQueen. *If a player logged out the night prior to this quest's release (and the movement of Party Pete's partyroom) one space below the table in the centre of the room, the player would find him/herself trapped in one of the cells of the courthouse jail. This was promptly fixed by Jagex by teleporting anyone in those areas to Lumbridge within three hours. *The spoilers for the quest originally claimed that it gave 7,000 Herblore experience rather than 33,000 Defence experience. This is false. Jagex has changed this to say that the quest gives 7,000 Defence experience, which is also false. After a long time Jagex changed it to read 33,000 Defence experience. *When the Knights of the Round Table die in battle at Keep Le Faye, they simply respawn where they were killed. *After the trial is over, balloons fall down from the ceiling and the Judge mentions the Dancing Knights. This may be a reference to The Amanda Show when the Dancing Lobsters would show up after a verdict in the court room skits. *The riddle the player has to solve to find the Holy Grail is similar to the one Hermione Granger solves in the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (book) only she is choosing potions. *When you give the bronze med helm to King Arthur it appears with some red lines, like the ones the guards are wearing, even though the helm you give him is normal. *The table with the boxes in which one contains the real Holy Grail is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *On 9 November 2009, some of the code in the King's Ransom quest was updated and when fighting the knights as part of King’s Ransom, it should now properly remember your progress should you logout. *After the quest: When you take another Holy Grail from the table in the Fisher Realm and destroy it, it says that you have to return to Keep Le Faye to get another. You can get another from the table there anyway. *The name of the music track unlocked in the quest in the courthouse, Lore and Order, may have been inspired from the TV series "Law and Order". *When you and the knights are held captive Merlin stands like he's holding a staff, though he is not. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "After freeing the Knights of the Round Table, I got a spell from Wizard Cromperty that freed King Arthur from his stone prison in the Black Knights' Fortress." *Even though the courtroom is underground, it still has windows. *When King Arthur disguises as Fortress Guard, his name changes to Arthur. *When King Arthur disguises as a Fortress Guard he appears to be holding a staff or 2h sword, even though he is not. *While Anna is in the cell, one of the guards claims that his job as a guard was meant to let him see the world, but instead he ended up "guarding some stuck-up brat in a backwater village full of hippies". *When you give the Black Knight helmet to the Guard to prove foul play in the mansion, the game calls it a Black Full helmet. *During the cutscene where Anna and David bring Morgan Le Faye to see you, there is a graphical glitch causing the part of her staff where she holds it to become invisible. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And after I had used the spell to free King Arthur, I disguised him as a guard so he could escape." *You can use trimmed and gold trimmed black armour in the quest, so if you have it, there is no need to go out of your way to obtain normal black armour. *Whilst in the prison 3 of the knights are not officially npcs as they are not marked as yellow dots on the minimap and the text when right clicking on them is blue *One of the members in the Jury looks like Robin Hood. Court jail.png|The Court jail Window.png|The broken window Statue.png|The statue Prison 1.png|The prison Standbeeld in de kelder.png|The statue in the basement Confrontation.PNG|Confronting Anna and Morgan Category:Quests